


Red

by ohmwork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, Knotting, Lance also has self esteem problems, Lance is such a bottom, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance, Threesome - M/M/M, he's a sad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up," Keith says, kissing Lance again. When he pulls back again, Lance just stares at him. His hair is wet and messy, plastered against his face, and his cheeks are still a little red and his lips are red and he's still wearing that stupid red jacket. Nevertheless, Lance thinks that his new favorite color is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello !! It's been awhile since i last wrote anything and i feel bad. So here is my guilty pleasure, Shklance. Though at the end its mostly just Klance lmao sorry not sorry.. I'm planning on a second part, but I dunno yet. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know how it goes ! (also sorry for mistakes i wrote this quickly)
> 
> hailey xx

Lance is freaking out. He could be flying some huge spacecraft with only a single wing and no engine and everyone dead and he still wouldn’t be this freaked out. Actually, he would rather be flying a huge spacecraft with a single wing, no engine, and a dead crew. Anything would be better than this.

He's hid it for so long. Ever since he hit puberty, he'd been taking suppressants. No one at the garrison knew a thing about his status, but that’s what it was like for a lot of people. Many others were also on suppressants. It was more of a safety precaution, that way no one went into heat or needed to rut while in the middle of an important mission. And here Lance was, _in the middle of fucking space on an important mission._

The only person Lance ever told about his situation was Hunk. And that's only because Hunk is the most trustworthy person in the world, even if his stomach isn't. He just said that no one would treat him differently, especially not him (since he's a beta). Lance didn’t think so. He still doesn’t. Everyone knows that once you're out as an omega, people start thinking your weak and you can't do things properly. Lance is already a fuck up even without everyone knowing his biological status.

There was no mistaking this feeling, though. In the beginning, his family doctor had him go through a couple heats so if there was ever a situation where he wouldn’t have the medication, he would know how to handle himself. Therefore, he knows what he's feeling right now, and it's not good. He can practically smell the slick between his thighs and it makes him grimace. He hates this so much.

Lance leans over to the panel on the wall and pages Hunk. He's glad that Coran found a way to communicate within the base. Though that’s mostly because he got sick in his room and was stuck in there for three days before anyone went to check on him. After he got better, he was set on putting forms of communication in every room. Even the bathroom.

Minutes later, Lance hears a knock at his door and Hunk's voice on the other side calling out, "Lance, are you alright?"

"Open the door and shut it quickly behind you!" Lance shouts back, pulling the blankets over his erection. As close as the two are, he doesn’t need to see that.

Hunk slides in and his face contorts immediately. "What's that smell?" he asks.

Lance's face flushes and he huffs, "I'm in heat, Hunk." His friend looks terrified, as if he's just seen a ghost. "I need you to tell everyone that I'm sick."

"What? How? I thought you were on suppressants!"

"We've been out here a long time, Hunk," Lance sighs, looking up at the ceiling. "I ran out."

He really does miss earth, and not just because of the meds. He misses the sand between his toes, the salty scent of sea air, the cool, lapping water at his ankles. He misses the tickle of crab grass in his old backyard, the giggles and screams of his little siblings, the warmth of his bed. He misses looking up at the stars at night, thinking how beautiful they are and how he wishes, one day he'd get to be a part of them. Now he is, and he wants to go back.

"I can talk to Coran-"

"No, Hunk, for now I just want to keep it a secret. Especially from the stupid mullet boy," Lance grumbles.

This time, Hunk sighs. "You know, you should just tell him that you like him. You never know what could happen. I mean, we fly space lions and are saving the universe by almost complete accident."

"Just tell them I'm sick and I'll be fine by next week, will ya?" Lance closes his eyes. He doesn’t regret telling Hunk about his feelings, if he kept it all inside he probably would have already exploded, but that doesn’t mean he wants to talk about them. Especially not right now. Now is a really bad time to think about Keith.

"Okay, I'll bring you some dinner, later."

And when Lance hears the hiss of the door shut, he throws his blankets off and beats himself off to the thought of said dumb mullet boy.

* * *

 

It's day three of day seven and Lance thinks he really might explode. He's so hot and he can't do a thing about it. He's tried not wearing any clothes, turning down the air in his room, even taking an ice cold shower but he's still so hot. He knows why. Nevertheless, there's absolutely no way he's getting help from anyone. He'd rather combust than any of his mates see him like this. So vulnerable and _disgusting_. He's covered in slick, sweat, and cum to the point he's given up trying to wash it all off every time. Lance truly feels like a sickening freak of nature.

Hunk has been by twice a day, so when he hears a knock on his door, he just allows them in. He doesn’t stop to think it could be Allura, Pidge or god forbid its Keith. Lance doesn’t even take his fingers out of himself. His shyness was gone by the second time Hunk walked in on him like this. Besides, his friend doesn’t care.

"L-lance...” he hears a different voice in his room than Hunk's and both his hands freeze. He looks over and sees Shiro standing in his doorway.

Lance thinks he should probably cover himself up. He thinks he should probably feel embarrassed and scream at his leader to get out. He thinks he should probably do anything than what he's about to do.

"Please," Lance moans, squeezing his eyes shut and stroking himself faster.

"Lance, you better be actually sick or I'm gonna-" Lance doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that’s Keith. His face flashes before Lance's eyelids and he cums in his hand with a whimper. "What the fuck?"

"It seems that Lance is in heat," Shiro says.

Lance opens his eyes again and looks at his teammates, still panting from his orgasm. He meet's Keith's eyes and he sees a swarm of emotion in there. Then Keith scoffs and turns on his heel to leave. Lance feels a pang in his chest at that. He thought maybe, he would stay. Then again, if Lance was Keith and he say how absolutely pathetic he looks; he wouldn’t want to stay either.

"Why didn’t you tell any of us that you're an omega?" Shiro asks, stepping deeper in the room and closing the door behind him. Lance brings the blanket up over his shoulders despite being unbearably warm and turns on his side to face away from Shiro. "I can talk to Coran-"

"I don’t want anyone else to know!" Lance shouts over him, his voice cracking in the middle. "No one was supposed to know." His shoulders shake, and this time it's not because he's pleasuring himself.

His door opens again and he hears Keith talking, "Lance, you're an idiot. If you had let any of us know you wouldn’t have gotten this bad." Keith scolds him, closing the door. "Turn on your back."

Lance does what he says, even though he doesn’t want to. Not when he's crying too.

"What did you do?" Keith looks at Shiro when he notices Lance's tears.

"Nothing, Lance just didn’t want any of us to know, so he's upset." Shiro says, holding his hands up.

"Well we know now," Keith strips him of his blanket, looking him over, "turn over on your stomach, actually."

"What are you doing?" Shiro asks.

"We're going to help our omega with his heat," Keith says plainly.

Lance freezes at that. Now Keith is kneeling behind him on the bed and his hands are on his thighs and the only thing he's thinking about are how cool his fingers are. Lance can't help himself when he keens and pushes back on his hands that are nearing his sensitive areas quickly.

"How long has it been?" Keith asks, dipping a finger into Lance's entrance.

"Three," he moans in response, opening his legs wider and lifting his hips higher.

"Shiro hand me that pillow I grabbed." Suddenly there's a pillow being put underneath his hips. It's soft and it makes it easier on him. Keith pushes two fingers in this time and Lance grips the sheets in his hands, licking his lips, trying to keep the shred of dignity he has left not to beg again. Then he feels another weight on the bed, this one heavier and right next to Keith.

A third finger is pressed in, but it's not Keith's. It's thicker and longer, and it reaches deep inside to find that place that makes Lance howl. It's Shiro and he brutally stimulates it, his other hand cupping his balls. Keith moves his other hand to his cock, and strokes him fast. Lance cries out a plea for them not to stop and then cums, his body clenching around the fingers inside him. He feels much more sated now than he has in the past couple days.

"Shiro, you can go first." Keith says, moving over in front of Lance. Lance lifts himself up so his elbows are locked and he's face to face with an angry red cock. He can feel more fingers prodding him, but Lance is focused on the way nimble fingers curl into his hair and bring his head forward, closer to Keith's engorged length. Lance was focused on giving Keith the best head he's ever got until Shiro pressed his own blunt head in the slick crease of his ass. Lance chokes when Shiro bottoms out and he pulls off the one in front of him to sigh at the feeling of being filled. It's so much better than his fingers.

"Fuck," he hears Shiro grunt, as he starts to move his hips. Lance clenches around him and Shiro's hands on his hips tighten. "Suck his cock, Lance."

Lance follows his instruction and goes back to what he was doing; just not as refined as it was before he was bouncing back on his leader. He gets curious to know if he's doing all right, and looks up at Keith's face. His cheeks are flushed nearly as red as his coat and he's beginning to glisten with sweat. Lance thinks he looks really good.

"Lance, fuck, you look so beautiful like that," Keith groans, his head tipping back, and then lolling back down so their eyes meet again. His free hand grips his chin, a thumb swiping over the trail of saliva dripping from his lips. Keith's hips start meeting Lance's face with every bob of the latter's head. Lance thinks this would be the perfect time to test his gag reflex. So, he pulls back and licks his lips.

"Fuck my face," he says earnestly. Keith's whole body tenses, and his cock twitches in the air.

"You're so hot," he mumbles, pulling his face closer. However, before he even gets the chance to open his mouth, he's being yanked up by his shoulders, Shiro digging his teeth into his neck. Lance moans, his body arching off the one behind him. Keith meets him, and slams their mouths together. Lance wraps one arm around Shiro and the other holds Keith closer.

"Was gonna cum if you started fucking his face," Shiro says, timing his words to each of his thrusts.

"C-cum inside me," Lance moans, leaning his head back on Shiro's shoulder. He hadn't really thought of what he said until Keith snarled and denied that request.

"No! I'm claiming him!" He said, with such a dominant tone in his voice it made Lance cum again. Did Keith really want to bond with him first? Did he like him back or was he just being characteristically selfish.

Shiro pulls out quickly, releasing all over Lance's back moaning the whole way through. Then Lance is tosses back on the bed, and aligned back on the pillow, only this time on his back. Keith leans over him, kisses him, and thrusts without waiting a moment to begin pounding him hard. Lance drags his nails down Keith's back, leaving red streams in their wake. He finds Lance's prostate and relentlessly hammers it, grunting and shaking his hair out of his face.

"You're mine," he barks, biting Lance's shoulder enough that he cries out in pain. Keith uses one of his hands to stroke Lance. It's uncoordinated with his thrusts but it's enough to send him over the edge, screaming Keith's name is the process. Not a second later, Keith pushes his entire length inside, his knot expanding and shooting his load into Lance.

"Keith," Lance sighs, his cheek nuzzling against the pale hand next to his ear.

"You should have told me," Keith says, still out of breath, "I could have helped three days ago." he starts peppering kisses down Lance's neck and shoulder.

"I didn’t want to be treated differently."

"Well I'm going to anyway," Keith laughs breathily, sitting up enough to see Lance's face, "I just knotted you."

"That's not what I mean. I don’t want to be seen as weak or anything."

"I already knew you were weak, I always beat you in training." Keith laughs again when Lance huffs.

"No one is going to treat you differently, Lance," Shiro says from behind them. Lance almost forgot he was here. He flops down beside them and rubs his face. "None of us think any less of Pidge because she's a girl."

"An alpha girl," Lance mumbles.

"Shut up," Keith says, kissing Lance again. When he pulls back again, Lance just stares at him. His hair is wet and messy, plastered against his face, and his cheeks are still a little red and his lips are red and he's still wearing that stupid red jacket. Nevertheless, Lance thinks that his new favorite color is red.


End file.
